


I've Liked You For A Thousand Years

by bastard_man



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dating, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, anyway this is the story of them, or whatever, scott and wallace dated post envy but pre knives and you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastard_man/pseuds/bastard_man
Summary: It's kind of pointless to be roommates with someone if you don't make out sometimes, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my first ever fic very cool  
> i rlly don't know what this is tbh but ill keep writing it if i even get like one kudos  
> Title from the song Scott Pilgrim by Plumtree (did ya'll know that song inspired the whole series? wack)  
> also huge credit to my friend lucas for being a big part in writing this!! ily dude!

It was early morning, the start of a new year. January first, and Scott Pilgrim was crying on the couch, after having his heart brutally destroyed by none other than Envy Adams.   
“But I thought she loved me” Scott whined to his roommate. Wallace was cooking bacon in the kitchen and had heard that sentence at least twenty times since the fateful New Years party. He maneuvered toward Scott and tapped him on the top of the head with a greasy spatula.  
“You need to get over her,” He wiped the spatula on his apron,  
“She was too good for you anyway.” As Scott processed the words the taller man had said he tilted his head  
“Don’t you mean I was too good for her?” He asked  
“Yeah, let’s go with that pal.” Wallace patted Scott’s head and turned back around.  
“Can you just indulge me for a second? The only good thing I can get out of this is some good old fashioned pity.” Scott sat up, his eyes were bleary from tears. Wallace had been there for the production of these tears, and they had prevented him from getting a good night's sleep. For that, he resented Scott’s bleary eyes.   
“I’m making you breakfast!” Wallace cheered  
“You make breakfast every day!” Scott groans and falls to the floor to sad to get up.  
“Well, it’s not my fault your heart got stomped on, guy. Hell, I thought it would happen sooner.” Wallace puts the bacon on a plate, Scott mumbles and hides under the cover he pulled down with him.  
“Cheer up, at least you’re on the table again. That’s fun because you're such a ladies man,” Wallace said sarcastically.  
“How about we go to a club tonight? Get out for a change.” Wallace started flipping pancakes.  
“Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever.” Scott wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. He was busy looking at the little photo booth print-out of him and Envy, grinning ear to ear in the goofiest possible way.   
“I thought we were happy,” Scott said to no one in particular. 

-

Scott and Wallace stood outside a daunting club. Pulsing music came from inside, lights flashing and people wandering in and out. Wallace held open the door for his sulky roommate. It didn’t take long for Wallace to find two martinis and prance back to Scott.  
“You know I don’t drink.”  
“I know, these are both for me.”  
“Give me that.” Scott grabbed one and started chugging  
“You? Handling a drink? Never thought I’d see the day-“ Wallace was interrupted by Scott’s coughing and gagging   
“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Maybe drink something lighter, guy.” Scott shook his head.  
“I can handle it.” He was slurring his words   
“Holy shit- are you already drunk?” Wallace chuckled.   
“No way!” Scott hiccups as Wallace rolled his eyes and smirked at the shorter man.

-

Both of them were drunkenly dancing. Badly, but still trying.   
“You’re looking better!” Wallace nudged Scott.  
“I have a new outlook on life! No girls!”  
“Oh yeah?” Wallace looked him up and down as Scott continued to flail his limbs around, paying no attention to his roommate.

-

The two got back to their apartment at an ungodly hour the next day, they were hungover but still happy, they both flopped on the bed laughing at a joke that would be completely unfunny to a sober person.  
“That was fun”   
“Fun indeed, guy.”   
“I meant what I said about no girls, you know.” Scott passed out after that sentence.  
“Good news for me,” Wallace muttered to himself as he threw a blanket over Scott, practically spooning him as he too faded away into sleep.

-

Scott sits up from the couch, he sees Wallace sitting in the recliner reading the new paper.  
“I’m sick and sad again.” Scott sank into the recliner.  
“Maybe band practice will make you feel better.” Wallace tilts his paper down so he can see Scott   
“What time is practice?”  
“Twenty minutes ago.” Wallace smiled  
“Shit!” Scott yelled, grabbing his hat and coat, about the run out the door.  
“You might want your shoes, guy” Scott looks down noticing he only had socks on.   
“Shiiiit.” He groaned as he threw on his shoes and ran out the door, Wallace blew him a kiss.  
“Don’t trip and get hurt or anything. I don’t need you whining more” Wallace went back to reading.

-  
Scott ran into Kim’s place out of breath  
“Care to share with the class why you’re late?” Kim said in the monotone voice she said everything.  
“Be gentle, he just had like, a massive break up or whatever,” Steven Stills mentioned to his band-mate.  
“Alcohol... Wallace... Sleep... Alarm..” Scott mumbled, still out of breath  
“I thought you didn’t drink.” Kim points her drum stick at Scott   
“I don’t!” Scott shouted, coughing  
“Mhm, get your bass so we can get started.” Kim glared at Scott.  
-ten shitty songs later-  
“Sneaky Dee's?” Young Neil, asked looking over his DS.  
“No shit, we’re already ready to go,” Kim said in an annoyed tone, Everyone was heading out the door.  
“oh.” Young Neil got up and got ready, the band and their one groupie went to local Tex-Mex place Sneaky Dee’s, one of their favorite places to get shitty food and a cheap beer. When they got there Wallace was already at the bar flirting with a stranger.  
“Hey!” Scott yelled, waving his arms like a dork to attract Wallace’s attention. After Sex Bob-Omb and co. said their hellos to Wallace the group disbanded, Young Neil mentioning something about an exam in the morning and Wallace announcing to the entire bar that he ‘very desperately needed to take a piss’. Scott laughed abnormally loudly at this.  
“Hey Scott, do you like Wallace?” Kim playfully punches him in the shoulder, messing around with him.  
“Yeah, he’s a good friend.” Scott shrugs, playing with his wristband absentmindedly  
“No I mean like, do you want him to fuck you,” Kim asked straight up, Scott's face turned bright red.  
“Uh.. uh... I mean.. I don’t know?! He’s my roommate?!” Scott jumped feeling a hand touch his shoulder.  
“What’re you talking about, guy?” Wallace asked leaning on Scott, he was in the bathroom waiting for them  
“O-oh you know, band stuff.” Scott shrugs it off again, he was blushing a light pink   
“Let’s get our seats then.” Wallace smiles and pulls Scott over to a booth, the rest followed and got into the booth, Wallace puts his arm around Scott not thinking much of it, he chatted with Young Neil. Kim looks at Scott with an ‘I knew it look’, Scott tries to avoid eye contact  
“Shut up,” He mumbles under his breath towards Kim, who was smirking mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahh a second chapter??? whadda hell?? it's almost like i already wrote this and wanted to split it up somehow

Scott and Wallace were at home, Wallace was reading his magazines and Scott was playing video games, it had been dead silent for almost an hour.  
“So, how did you know you were gay?” Scott asked, interrupting the silence.  
“Why do you want to know? Are you having some trouble with your sexuality, guy?” Wallace tilted his magazine down.  
“What? No no!... I’m just asking, jeez.” Scott kept playing his game, which was some version of Mario as far as Wallace could tell.  
“A magical spell turned me gay when I was just a young boy,” Wallace said sarcastically, going back to reading, Scott paused his game and flopped over.  
“Why so sarcastic?” Scott looks up at Wallace   
“Do you expected anything different?” Wallace didn’t even glance at Scott.  
“I’m actually inquiring.” Scott rolls over.  
“I didn’t know you knew a word that big.” Wallace put his magazine down.  
“The tragic fairytale of me falling desperately in love with a second-grade straight boy, he was in my class and I just loved him. He had blond hair and these bright blue eyes that I would get lost in during recess. Sadly he didn’t have the mental capacity to feel the same. Though, he did have the physical capacity to beat me up for asking him out.” Wallace said,   
“But seriously Scott, why do you want to know?”  
“No reason.” Scott up and went back to playing his video game.

-

Scott groans after playing his game for a bit, he flops over on this side, he was sad about Envy. As per the usual recently.  
“Wallace..” there was a pause till Wallace looked at Scott   
“I’m sad...” Scott whines.  
“Welcome to the club,” Wallace says stretching a bit and getting up to get a drink   
“What are you sad about?” Scott asked.   
“Oh you know, boy troubles.” Wallace shrugged and got out the orange juice.  
“You? Boy troubles? How? I thought you were the smoothest gay in all of Ontario.” Scott messed with the cord on his controller   
“Sometimes even the smoothest guy slips up.” Wallace poured himself a glass.  
“Let’s just go out to a club. That always fixes everything.” Scott sits up   
“Or y’know, forget everything.” Wallace rolls his eyes   
“Besides, we’re flat broke because someone needed Mortal Kombat.” He sips his drink looking pointedly at Scott.  
“Fine, we’ll stay in.” Scott flopped over again.  
“Look, guy, how can I get you to stop thinking about her? If you keep acting like this it’s just going to get sad. Maybe have a random sex fling with someone so we can talk about it.” Wallace said as he finished his juice.   
“But it’s hard...” Scott whined.  
“Firstly, that’s what your mom said to me last night. Secondly, do you want me to set you up? I bet I can find someone who will date your mess of a self.” Scott sat up again.  
“Not date.” Wallace tilts his head   
“One night stand huh? You’re gonna be that kind of person?”   
“You’re that kind of person!” Scott yelled defensively,  
“Shut up, I’m sure we can find a stranger for you,” Wallace responded   
“It doesn’t even have to be a stranger! I just want to forget her!” Scott shouted,  
“Jeez okay, guy.” Wallace put his cup down.   
“Come on let’s go, we’ll go out, get up.” He walked over to Scott and nudges him with his   
foot, Scott got up.  
“Okay, whatever,” Scott said, pretending to not be excited. They both get dressed in   
clothing that was nice enough to go out in, but not so nice that you would get sad if you threw up on it.  
“Ready to go?” Wallace patted Scott’s back,  
“Yep!” Scott opened the door, it was pouring out. There was the sound of thunder and a tree crashed down in the road, knocking down a few powerlines.   
“Never mind.” Wallace promptly shut the door,  
“Should have checked the weather.” He wandered over to the couch, as Scott sat down to mope on the floor.

-

It was dead silent for about ten minutes before Wallace sighed,   
“Garlic bread?” Scott pumped his fist in the air,  
“Yeah!” Scott flopped over onto the floor again, now drooling over the thought of garlic bread.   
“Okay, guy.” Wallace gets up and ruffled Scott’s hair, then went to go heat up the bread that Scott had made on a previous occasion. After waiting for the toaster to pop, Wallace brought some down to Scott and sat down on the floor with him.   
“Thanks, dude!” Scott smiles, the two boys ate the garlic, Wallace stared at Scott for a bit before impulsively kissing Scott’s cheek, Scott pushes Wallace away   
“What was that dude? I just want to enjoy my garlic bread!” He smiled and chuckled, clearly used to getting random cheek kisses from his roommate.  
“Sorry, guy.” Wallace looked away   
“It’s okay, but you’ve got a little-” there was a pause, Scott puts his hands on Wallace’s cheek and brushed off a crumb. Even after the crumb was gone Scott kept his hands on the other man's face. He glanced at Wallace’s lips. It was less than a second but long enough for Wallace to notice. You could cut the tension with a knife.  
“You have garlic breath.” Wallace breathed  
“So do you. We both ate it.” Scott removes his hand from Wallace’s cheek, backing up and avoiding eye contact. He may have also needed to adjust his jeans, but tried not to process that.  
“It’s getting late.” Wallace looked at the clock.  
“Yes, it is.. bed?” Scott asked,   
“Yeah, I’ve got work in the morning.” Wallace got up to brush his teeth.  
That night they slept facing away from each other, but only thinking about the other man in bed. 

-

The next morning Wallace was awakened by the smell of bacon. Scott had made them both breakfast. Scott cooking wasn’t unusual, but him getting up earlier than noon was. Wallace got up and meandered to the kitchen, standing behind Scott who hadn’t yet noticed that his roommate was awake.  
“Payback for the garlic bread?” Wallace smirked, grabbing a plate from the cupboard. Scott paused for a minute and turned around,  
“Do you wanna make out?” Scott said nonchalantly, still scrambling his eggs. Wallace didn’t even take a second before kissing Scott right on the lips. Wallace’s lips were softer than Scott had imagined. Not that Scott would even confess to imagining what kissing Wallace would be like, of course. Scott moved both of his hands to Wallace’s hips, while Wallace cupped his face gently. It was a domestic moment of serenity. The smell of a delicious breakfast, with warm lips, pressed against his. Both men wished that the moment would last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Wallace start to get more serious...

It had been a week since they kissed, but it certainly wasn’t their last. Wallace and Scott became kind of ‘friends with benefits’ after that kiss. They made out a lot but never got around to telling anyone. It’s not like they were hiding it, It just never seemed to come up. The boys had gone to Sneaky Dee’s after band practice as normal, and Wallace and Scott were making out in the men’s restroom. Scott pulled away from the kiss gently  
“You’re really cool, Wallace,” He smiled  
“Thanks, guy. So are you.” Wallace smiled and leaned in to kiss Scott again. As he was about to, Young Neil walked in on them. They stopped and stared at him for a second. Neil stared back.   
“So you guys like… dating?” Young Neil asked. They looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously, somehow. Young Neil, who was stoned out of his mind and had forgotten he had to pee, left.   
-  
That night, Scott was sat on the bed, staring at the wall. Wallace was brushing his teeth.  
“So. Girls are really pretty, but you’re a really good kisser.” Scott said, while Wallace poked his head out of the bathroom door.   
“Mhm, so?” Wallace asked, mouth full of toothpaste foam. Scott flopped onto his stomach to face him. He seemed worried.  
“So? Am I gay?” Scott asked in a much more frantic manner than he had previously let on.   
“You’re aware that bisexuality is a thing right, guy? Being attracted to both boys and girls or whatever?” Wallace tilted his head. Scott seemed to calm down a bit.   
“Cool,” He breathed,  
“I think I’m bisexual” He looked up at Wallace.  
“Yep.” Wallace spat out his toothpaste and rinsed off his face. When he turned around, Scott was still staring.  
“Aren’t you gonna make a big deal of this or something? I’m like, self actualizing or whatever,” Scott asked. In that moment he realized that this was a big moment for Scott. It’s not everyday you have a sexual awakening. I mean, maybe for some, but certainly not Scott. Wallace looked down at the man child. There were so many amazing and phenomenal things he wanted to say to Scott. Messages of reassurance, hope, the idea that this is one step towards coming to love yourself, the beauty of free enough to look at yourself and truly belong somewhere. In an attempt to show Scott all of his thoughts he said,  
“Wanna make out?”  
-  
Sex Bob-Omb and friends decided to have a night out. It had been a while since everyone was together in one room. Scott decided to bring Wallace along with him to the get-together. This wasn’t abnormal, everyone knew Wallace well and also knew that he was Scott’s main source of income. Wallace and Scott sat next to each other, chattering away with their friends about the latest band gossip, or who’s back in town, or ‘who made out with who at what party?” It was all immature high schooler behavior, but not many of them could really be counted as adults, despite mostly being over 18.   
The topic of conversation turned to some new restaurant opening on some street and Wallace, who had quickly gotten bored after the discussion stopped being about the coolest parties, had to pee.   
“I’ll be back.” Wallace said as he kissed Scott quickly on the lips, and left to use the restroom.  
“Well?” Everyone seemed to ask Scott with their eyes as it became dead silent. Scott felt his heart drop. He never thought he would have to come out. But it was hitting him now, and hard. Scott didn’t often have thoughts racing through his head (or any thoughts at all), but now it was like a Nascar track on his brain. Scott mentally pulled himself together and acted like nothing had happened.  
“What?” Scott asked, sipping his Coke Zero. Everybody started asking questions at once.   
“Woah, woah, slow down!” He said   
“So are you, like, gay?” Kim asked. She was actually not being judgemental for once. She seemed to legitimately be curious.  
“No, I’m like, bisexual.” Scott drank his Coke, avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
“Ohh, is that why you guys were making out in the bathroom?” Young Neil looked at Scott. Then everyone looked at Young Neil.   
“Yeah.” Scott nodded  
“You saw them. In the bathroom. Making out. And you didn’t tell anyone?” Stephen Stills glared at Neil, who had seemed perfectly happy to tell everyone when Stephen had gotten drunk and made out with a mannequin.   
“I was pretty fucked. I forgot like, five minutes after.” Young Neil took a swig of his beer. Everyone nodded. It added up. Stephen looked at Scott,  
“So are you guys officially dating?”   
“We haven’t actually talked about that yet.” Scott shrugs   
“So you’re just fuck buddies?” Kim asked, bluntly.  
“What? No, we haven’t actually even had sex yet” Scott looked at Kim, almost shocked at the amount of tact she hadn’t used, but soon remembering who she was. Kim was about to say something in response, but Wallace saved the day by coming back from the bathroom. He sat down back in his seat next to Scott,  
“What did I miss?” Scott shrugged,  
“Nothing important,” He smiled and put his arm around Wallace, leaning his head on his chest. The happy group continued on with their night, cheerfully bantering about nothing in particular. 

-  
~about a week later~  
Wallace had come home after a long and exhaustingly boring day of work. He tossed his work bag across the room and flopped down on the mattress he shared with Scott, who was making a peanut butter sandwich in the kitchen. Scott smiled brightly as he looked towards Wallace.  
“Hey! How was work?” Scott grabbed his sandwich and sat next to Wallace on their bed.  
“Shitty as per usual.” Wallace held out his hand for Scott, who promptly handed over his sandwich. Wallace took a bite and handed it back,  
“I’m glad to be home though,” Wallace said as he leaned in to kiss Scott, who kissed him back. It started as a chaste kiss but quickly escalated. Scott opened his mouth slightly, allowing entrance for Wallace’s tongue. After a few minutes of what could be called by some a ‘very sexy make out sesh’, Scott pulled away.  
Scott asked something he had been meaning to ask for a while now.   
“Hey um… Are we dating?” Wallace shrugged, playing with a tag on Scott’s shirt,  
“I don’t know, I mean, we go on dates, and we make out a lot.” Scott nodded, still looking for an answer. Wallace smiled,  
“Yeah, yeah we are actually dating. I haven’t had a boyfriend since like, high school.”  
“I haven’t had a boyfriend since like, ever.” Wallace laughed and pulled Scott in closer to   
him. This time Scott leaned in to kiss Wallace. It was deep and sweet, the kind you’d read about in fairy tales. Wallace leaned Scott back on the bed, kissing his neck. Wallace then realized that he might be taking it too fast. They’d only ever made out or cuddled, and he didn’t want Scott to feel pressured into anything.  
“Sorry, guy, is this okay?”   
“Do you wanna have sex?” Scott asked the man laying on top of him.  
“Yeah.” Wallace smiled breathlessly. He wasn’t expecting such a blunt question, but it was Scott after all.   
“Can we take it slow though? I’m not really experienced in the realm of having sex with dudes.” Scott seemed nervous. Wallace felt bad, he wanted Scott to be comfortable.  
“Yeah, of course! We can talk through whatever you want. And obviously we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Wallace wasn’t used to talking through everything. Usually he would just bring a drunken stranger home to make out with, and maybe have sex if they were both into it.   
“Cool.” Scott sighed with relief. He was still kind of terrified, though. Wallace had so much more experience, and what if he did it wrong? What if he didn’t like it? What if Wallace broke up with him because Scott was bad in bed? He started spiraling again. Wallace could tell. He took Scott’s face in his hands and kissed him gently.  
“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
“No, no- I do! I’m just kind of nervous. What if I’m bad at it? What if-”  
“Don’t freak out, guy. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll take it slow, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Scott dragged a hand through his messy hair. He appreciated Wallace being so understanding. He had always kind of assumed that Wallace came out of the womb as an experienced adult gay man, but he realized that Wallace had probably had a moment in his life like this too.   
He was ready. He was horny. He was going to have sex with his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming very soon!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace and Scott have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! sorry, I know it's been a while. Also sorry that I initially tagged this as teen and up, without realizing I was gonna write a sex scene. Anyway, thanks so much for all of the overwhelming support we've received!! I personally have cried happy tears over every single one of your comments. Without further ado, chapter 4!

~about a week later~  
Wallace had come home after a long and exhaustingly boring day of work. He tossed his work bag across the room and flopped down on the mattress he shared with Scott, who was making a peanut butter sandwich in the kitchen. Scott smiled brightly as he looked towards Wallace.  
“Hey! How was work?” Scott grabbed his sandwich and sat next to Wallace on their bed.  
“Shitty as per usual.” Wallace held out his hand for Scott, who promptly handed over his sandwich. Wallace took a bite and handed it back,  
“I’m glad to be home though,” Wallace said as he leaned in to kiss Scott, who kissed him back. It started as a chaste kiss but quickly escalated. Scott opened his mouth slightly, allowing entrance for Wallace’s tongue. After a few minutes of what could be called by some a ‘very sexy make-out sesh’, Scott pulled away.  
Scott asked something he had been meaning to ask for a while now.   
“Hey um… Are we dating?” Wallace shrugged, playing with a tag on Scott’s shirt,  
“I don’t know, I mean, we go on dates, and we make out a lot.” Scott nodded, still looking for an answer. Wallace smiled,  
“Yeah, yeah we are actually dating. I haven’t had a boyfriend since like, high school.”  
“I haven’t had a boyfriend since like, ever.” Wallace laughed and pulled Scott in closer to him. This time Scott leaned in to kiss Wallace. It was deep and sweet, the kind you’d read about in fairy tales. Wallace leaned Scott back on the bed, kissing his neck. Wallace then realized that he might be taking it too fast. They’d only ever made out or cuddled, and he didn’t want Scott to feel pressured into anything.  
“Sorry, guy, is this okay?”   
“Do you wanna have sex?” Scott asked the man laying on top of him.  
“Yeah.” Wallace smiled breathlessly. He wasn’t expecting such a blunt question, but it was Scott after all.   
“Can we take it slow though? I’m not really experienced in the realm of having sex with dudes.” Scott seemed nervous. Wallace felt bad, he wanted Scott to be comfortable.  
“Yeah, of course! We can talk through whatever you want. And obviously, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Wallace wasn’t used to talking through everything. Usually, he would just bring a drunken stranger home to make out with, and maybe have sex if they were both into it.   
“Cool.” Scott sighed with relief. He was still kind of terrified, though. Wallace had so much more experience, and what if he did it wrong? What if he didn’t like it? What if Wallace broke up with him because Scott was bad in bed? He started spiraling again. Wallace could tell. He took Scott’s face in his hands and kissed him gently.  
“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
“No, no- I do! I’m just kind of nervous. What if I’m bad at it? What if-”  
“Don’t freak out, guy. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll take it slow, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Scott dragged a hand through his messy hair. He appreciated Wallace being so understanding. He had always kind of assumed that Wallace came out of the womb as an experienced adult gay man, but he realized that Wallace had probably had a moment in his life like this too.   
He was ready. He was horny. He was going to have sex with his roommate.  
-  
The two men (well, one man and one man-child) made out while slowly taking off their clothes. Scott started by pulling off Wallace’s shirt but started giggling  
“Everything okay, guy?”  
“Yeah, it’s just,” Scott chuckled again, “this is a lot easier since I don’t have to take your bra off.”  
Wallace smiled at his boyfriend and pulled him in for another kiss. When he took his hand off of Scott’s waist, Scott whined slightly against the other man’s mouth When he pulled away he saw Wallace grabbing a condom out of his dresser drawer.  
“So... How does this work?” Scott looked confused and nervous. Wallace smiled,   
“I’ll show you how.”   
He knelt down on his knees, unzipping Scott’s jeans and pulling down his boxer briefs. Scott smirked  
“Cool.” Wallace started by licking Scott’s tip, teasing him. Scott let out a small groan in response. Wallace started sucking, still teasing him, but enough to let Scott know that he was in control. Wallace bobbed his head down fully once, then immediately went back to teasing him. Scott was now blushing bright red, and on the edge of orgasm was still trying to restrain himself.   
Wallace stopped and stood, taking off his belt and pants.  
“Do you wanna try bodyguard?” Wallace asked, now sitting down to take off his socks. “What the hell does that mean?” Scott looked incredibly confused.   
“I’ll show you,” Wallace winked, and leaned in for another kiss. Scott kissed him back,   
rubbing Wallace’s bulge through his boxers.   
“So... how are we gonna do this?” Wallace got out some lube and rubbed it between his   
fingers to warm it up.  
“You know the corner of the bed that’s in the corner of the wall? Go over there and sit.”   
Wallace smiled as Scott just did just as he was told. Wallace sat next to Scott and handed him the condom.  
“Oh, um… Is this for me?” Wallace shook his head. He could practically see the cogs in Scott’s head whirring, and then finally clicking.   
“Oh!’’ Scott started tearing open the wrapper as Wallace took off his last remaining piece of clothing. When Wallace’s underwear had been properly thrown across the room, Scott took the condom and slowly rolled it down Wallace’s shaft. Hearing Wallace moan slightly turned him on even more.   
“I've never helped someone put it on before.”   
“I know, it’s harder right?” Wallace said. They both snickered because Wallace said  
‘harder’, and they’re 12, apparently. Wallace took his hand and started fingering Scott to get some lube on him before they started.  
“Is this okay?”  
“Yeah… Feels weird… But good…”  
Wallace took his fingers out,  
“Do you need help going down?”   
“Um yeah, that would actually be great, because I don’t understand how I’m the bottom in this.” Scott may not have slept with another guy before, but he’d certainly picked up some of the lingo after living with Wallace after a number of years. Wallace just gave him a look.  
“Yeah okay.” Scott shrugged a bit and Wallace nodded and lifted Scott by his ass, putting him down on his dick slowly. Scott groaned in both discomfort and pleasure.   
“You good guy?” Wallace asked.  
“Yeah.” Scott stretched backward slightly and kissed Wallace, who was still helping him down. He could get used to this. They stayed like that for a while, kissing gently while Wallace had his dick inside of Scott. But soon Scott got restless. He pulled away from the kiss to bounce his hips up and down slightly, whining softly.  
“Well if that’s what you wanted,” Wallace said, kissing down Scott’s neck, “you could have just asked. Wallace put his hands on Scott’s ass and helped him bounce up and down. After a few Scott was able to bounce on his own while Wallace kissed him in every sensitive spot he could reach. Scott started getting into a steady rhythm. Once Scott had found his groove, Wallace took one of his hands around Scott’s body, taking his dick in his hand. Scott starts going at a faster rhythm, now bucking against Wallace’s hand. He started moaning louder, clearly grateful for the extra hand (no pun intended) that Wallace was lending him. He couldn’t handle it any longer.  
“Wallace, I’m gonna-”  
“I know.” Scott came on Wallace's hand and on his own chest. Whimpering softly, he let his thrusts slow. Scott’s cum on his hand was enough to push Wallace over the edge. As he finished, he held Scott tightly, and then lifted him off of his dick. Scott flopped over on the bed, breathing heavily and happily. Wallace was able to recover quickly to take off the condom and grabbed some wipes for Scott, who was basically immobile at that point. As he tossed some over to his partially unconscious boyfriend, he got up to put back on his underwear.   
“You good, guy?” Wallace acted nonchalantly but was worried he went too hard, too fast. He sat down next to Scott and rubbed his back.  
“Babe?”  
“Yeah, just... wow,” Scott said. Scott rolled over towards him and Wallace could see that he was smiling brightly. Wallace scooted himself down to Scott’s level.  
“So you had fun?”  
“The most fun,” Scott yawned, “but now I’m the most sleepy,” Scott mumbled as he buried himself into his boyfriend’s chest.   
“You’re gonna hate me but…” Wallace tossed him his underwear, “You have band practice.


End file.
